Tout a un commencement
by xGothicAngel
Summary: Alex se demande encore dans combien d' "aventure de leurs vies" sa meilleure amie va bien encore pouvoir la traîner. Combien de fois Cynthia va-t-elle encore croire que l'incroyable les attends au détour d'une route alors que ce ne sera qu'une chasse ordinaire de plus ? Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, cette fois, elle a peut-être raison.
1. Prologue

_**Tout a un commencement.**_

_**Prologue ;**_

*BAAAAAAAM*

- Allez debout feignasse! L'aventure nous appelle!

Alexia ouvrit les yeux, visiblement heureuse de se faire réveiller par un magnifique coup d'oreiller. Oui, c'est ironique. Elle se redressa sur son lit et regarda sa meilleure amie courir dans presque tout les sens, déjà habillé, pour récupérer leurs affaires éparpillées un peu partout dan la chambre du motel.

- Cynth'! T'aurais pu me réveiller plus doucement! râla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le réveil. ATTENDS ? 7h30 ?! Mais quelle mouche t'a piquée ce matin ?!

- Aucune je te rassures! Mais je te préviens, dans une demi-heure on décampe d'ici, l'aventure nous appelle dans Wisconsin!

- Encore une affaire ? Tu veux pas ralentir le rythme ?! supplia Alex en replongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Nop, et je te préviens Alexia Carter que si tu te rendors, ce sera pas un oreiller qui te réveillera ! Cette fois j'attaque au seau d'eau gelé !

Alex décida pour sa propre sécurité de se lever. Elle attrapa quelques fringues et alla se changer. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, elle vit tous leurs sacs sur le lit et Cynthia assise sur le lit d'à coté, semblant l'attendre.

- Et pourquoi ce besoin de partir si tôt ? voulut savoir Alex en baillant

- De un, c'est dans le Wisconsin, soit à presque 6h de route d'ici, et de deux, t'as jamais eu cette sensation qu'un truc t'apelle ?

- Franchement ? Non.

- Bah moi si! J'ai cette impression que si on n'y va pas, on va louper L'aventure de notre vie !

- Bon, je te fais confiance, allons-y !

- Tu veux même pas savoir l'affaire ?

- Tu m'en parleras dans la voiture ! En route Cynth'!

Alex s'installa coté passager pendant que sa meilleure amie, et "camarade de chasse" s'installait coté conducteur et démarrait leur voiture. Elle sourit en se disant que Cynthia était unique en son genre. La réveiller à 7h du mat' rien que pour ne pas louper L'aventure de leur vie, c'était du Cynthia Thompson tout crachée!

Et si pour une fois, elle ne s'était pas trompée ?


	2. Retrouvaille ou comment tout débuta

-Bref, c'est quoi ton affaire ? Demanda Alex après 4h de route.

- C'est au Lac Manitoc. Une jeune femme s'est noyé il y a quelques jours, lui repondit Cynthia

- Attends, tu m'as réveillé pour une noyée ? Tu sais, elle savait peut-être pas nagée !

- Alex ! Ça aurait été que ça, mon père nous aurait pas mis sur cette affaire ! C'est la troisième noyé cette année ET on a pas retrouvé de corps !

- OK, là c'est bizarre ! On arrive quand ?

- Une heure et demi, deux heures au pire.

- OK.

Quelques heures plus tard, Cynthia et Alex se rejoignaient à leur voiture en tenue d'agent du FBI.

- Alors ? Demanda Alex

- Rien. Le père ne parle pas et j'ai pas appris grand chose d'autre et apparemment deux agents du service des eaux et forêts sont passé juste avant nous.

- Attends, qu'est ce que le service des eaux et des forets vient faire là ?

- Aucune idée ! Allons trouver un motel.

- Yep !

Elles roulèrent jusqu'à trouvé le Lakefront Motel et Cynthia gara leur voiture. Elles sortirent et Alex partit prendre une chambre pendant que Cynthia sortait leurs affaires. Quand elle revint à la voiture, Alex vu Cynthia qui fixait la voiture d'à coté. Une impala de 1967.

- Tu comptes la piquer ou quoi ? Plaisanta Alex

- Non, mais je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

- Elle est classe en tout cas !

- Non mais sérieux, je connais cette voiture !

- Si tu le dis !

Deux personnes s'approchèrent de la voiture que Cynthia fixait et l'un des deux regarda vers les filles.

- Oh putain ! S'exclama Cynthia

- Quoi ? Demanda Alex

- Dean et Sam Winchester ! Je savais que je connaissais cette voiture ! Dit Cynthia en allant vers eux

- Euh, on se connait ? Demanda le plus grand des deux

- Sérieux les gars ? Vous vous souvenez pas de moi ? Cynthia !

- Euh, non désolé.

- Ah bon ? On avait passé une semaine dans un motel pendant que nos parents chassaient ensemble !

- Attends, Cynthia Thompson non ? Demanda l'autre

- Yep ! Heureuse de vous revoir les gars !

Elle les prit chacun dans ses bras et rajouta un « T'as bien grandit Samy, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu me dépassait pas encore ! ». Puis elle se tourna vers Alex et la présenta aux frères Winchester.

- Et comment vont tes parents ? Demanda Sam à Cynthia

- Ils vont très bien !

- Ils chassent encore ?

- Nop, j'ai repris le flambeau, mon père nous appelle pour nous donner des affaires mais c'est tout. Et comment va votre père ?

- Bien. Et vous faîtes quoi ici ? Demanda Sam pour changer de sujet

- Comme vous je pense, on est sur l'affaire des noyés du lac !

- Super, on trouvera plus vite à 4 ! se réjouit Sam

- Vous avez déjà interroger les proches de la fille qui s'est noyée ? Demanda Cynthia

- Ouais, le père ne nous a pas parlé mais son frère oui.

- Nous non plus.

- On pourrait aller voir Andrea non ? Suggéra Dean, voir si son fils nous parlerais !

- Dean, il ne parle plus depuis la mort de son père ! Dis plutôt que c'est une excuse pour revoir Andrea ! Ironisa Sam

- Apparemment t'a pas changer, railla Cynthia, toujours aussi dragueur !

- On perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes Cynth'! lui répondit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

- Vous venez avec nous ? demanda Sam

Cynthia jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa meilleure amie, parce qu'après tout, c'était aussi à elle de décidé. Un simple regard, un sourire.

- Avec joie!

_**Et c'est comme ça que tout commença.**_

* * *

Voilà :) Parce qu'il serait temps que j'arrête de vous postez des O.S avec Alex et Cynthia alors que vous ne connaissez même pas leur histoire. Je vous posterais plusieurs O.S (parce que les fics, j'ai du mal à les finir ... Lycée de merde xD) pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux le délire. Et pour qu'une fois dans votre vie, vous ayez au moins entendu parler de ces deux chasseuse xD ...Et c'est parti :D


	3. Discussion

HEY :D Une bonne et heureuse année à tout le monde :D J'espère que 2013 sera une belle année pour vous :D Et voilà la suite :D

* * *

**_Discussion_**_**.**_

_[Juste après avoir résolu l'affaire du Lac Manitoc]_

Ils s'arrêtèrent au resto route le plus proche après la sortie de la ville pour se remettre de leurs émotions et pour manger surtout. Ils s'installèrent à une banquette près de la fenêtre, les filles d'un cotés, les Winchester de l'autre. Cynthia sortit son téléphone et appela son père pour lui dire que l'affaire était résolue.

- Ouais 'pa c'est moi. Ouais ça va, rien de casser non. C'est bon, affaire résolue ! C'était l'esprit vengeur d'un gamin. Bah on a eu un peu d'aide, les fils Winchester tu te souviens d'eux ? Ouais les fils de John. Ouais. OK. Bon dis coucou à maman pour moi. Ouais je lui dirais. Bye.

-Alors ? Demanda Alex

-Bon bah, t'a le bonjour de mon père. Et vous deux aussi d'ailleurs, dit Cynthia en se tournant vers les Winchester

-Tiens, il se souvient encore de nous ? S'étonna Dean

-Apparemment.

Une serveuse arriva alors pour prendre leurs commandes

-Un cheese-burger et une bière pour moi, demanda Cynthia, je crève la dalle !

-Juste un café pour moi, dit Sam

-Bah c'est pas bien de pas manger Sammy, lui dit Cynthia en souriant

-Arrête de m'appeler Sammy, j'ai plus 15 ans.

-Pardon.

-Un double cheese-burger et une bière pour moi, dirent Alex et Dean à l'unisson.

-Toi je t'aime bien, plaisanta Dean en faisant un clin d'oeil à Alex

Sam se tourna vers Cynthia

-Enfaite ça fait combien de temps que tu chasses toi ?

-Quelques années, depuis que je peux conduire une voiture, du moins légalement. Depuis que j'ai 16 ans enfaite.

-6 ans ?

-Yep ! J'ai chassé seule une petite année avant de tomber sur Alex.

-Et tes parents ont raccroché quand ?

-Ça fait 3 ans, quand ma mère a failli y rester, mon père a décreté qu'il serait temps pour eux de raccrocher. Maintenant ils font des recherches, nous envoie sur des enquêtes et en contre partie on passe parfois quelques semaines là-bas pour se reposer.

La sonnerie d'un portable retentit et Alex sortit le sien de sa poche, regarda l'écran, sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur « décliner l'appel » et balança son portable sur la table. Cynthia tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie et lui désigna son portable en lui lançant un regard de représaille.

-Je peux pas Cynth' ! OK ? Je peux pas ! Lui répondit la jeune femme en tournant son regard vers l'extérieur

Il y eut alors un long silence assez gênant qui dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Dean décide de le briser.

-Led Zep ? Super choix de sonnerie !

Alex tourna son regard vers le Winchester qui lui souriait.

-Ouais j'adore ce groupe. Mon père écoutait tout le temps ça quand j'étais gamine.

-Le notre aussi.

-Et toi Alex, demanda soudainement Sam, tu les vois souvent tes parents ?

-Pas vraiment, ils sont morts quand j'avais 13 ans.

-Excuse moi, ma question plombe un peu l'ambiance là.

-Oh t'excuse pas, tu pouvais pas savoir, et puis c'était il y a huit ans, je suis passé à autre chose.

-Tu sais, nous aussi on a perdu notre mère jeune, je n'avais que quelques mois et Dean avait quatre ans, je ne me souviens pas d'elle mais je peux comprendre.

-Vous avez encore votre père au moins.

-D'ailleurs, il est où John ? Questionna Cynthia, vous chassez plus en famille ?

-Il est partit chasser de son coté, répondit Dean un peu trop rapidement.

Cynthia lui lança un regard de « te fout pas de ma gueule, c'est à moi que tu parles là ».

-Sérieusement Dean ?

-Il a disparut il y a quelques semaines, Dean et moi le cherchons en résolvant quelques affaires sur le chemin, répondit Sam

-Ah merde. Besoin d'aide peut-être ? Proposa Cynthia

-Non ça ira, c'est la quête maudite des Winchester, pas la votre, railla Dean.

La serveuse revint avec leur commande et ils attaquèrent tous leur repas, à part Sam qui n'avait pris qu'un café.

-Dis Alex, désolé de poser ce genre de question mais, tes parents chassaient ? Demanda le cadet des Winchester

-Ne sois pas désolé, je te l'ai dit, je suis passé à autre chose. Ils chassaient avant de m'adopter et …

-Tu a été adoptée ?

-Oui j'avais oublié de le préciser mais oui. Donc ils ont arréter de chasser quand ils m'ont eu et deux ans après ils ont eu une deuxième fille, vraiment la leur cette fois, et ils se sont remis à la chasse quand j'ai eu 10 ans. Je veillais sur ma petite sœur pendant qu'ils chassaient.

-Et tes vrais parents ?

-Je sais rien d'eux. J'ai été adopté juste après ma naissance.

-Et ta sœur ? Demanda Dean, elle chasse de son coté ?

-Elle est … elle est morte le même soir que mes parents.

-Désolé.

-Ils ont été tués pendant une chasse ? Voulut savoir Sam

-Non même pas.

-Des démon ? Demanda Dean

-Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça, des démons, railla Alex.

-Bref, changeons de sujet, vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? Questionna Cynthia

-Continuez de chercher notre père, et vous ?

-Attendre un appel du mien pour une nouvelle affaire je pense.

-Y'a juste une chose que j'aimerais savoir, dit Alex en se tournant vers les deux frère, comment vous avez connu Cynthia ?

-Notre père chassait souvent avec ses parents, quand ça arrivait, ses parents déposaient Cynthia dans le motel où j'étais avec Sam et je servais de baby-sitter, expliqua Dean

-Ça devait être une véritable partie de plaisir, railla Alex

-Eh ! Je te ferais savoir demi-portion que j'étais une enfant et ado très sage, s'indigna Cynthia

-Si tu étais tel que maintenant, on a pas la même définition du mot « sage », et la demi portion te ferais savoir qu'elle a 21 ans, donc 1 an seulement de moins que toi !

Cynthia tapa sa main sur l'arrière de la tête d'Alex qui la regarda avec un faux air de méchanceté.

-On respecte ses ainées _demi-portion_, expliqua Cynthia pour justifier sa tape.

Ils finirent leur repas en écoutant Dean et Sam qui racontaient certaines de leurs journées avec Cynthia et en rigolant en voyant les filles se disputer gentiment. Quand ils sortirent, ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture respectives, les Winchester vers leur Impala et les filles vers leur Comet. Sam hurla juste un « A la prochaine ! » … **qui arrivera bien plus vite que ce qu'ils croyaient.**

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette fois :D ...encore une bonne année à tous :D **


	4. Miroir, miroir

Hey la compagnie ? Comment ça va ? :D Moi je suis en mode stress, demain c'est la reprise ...JE VEUX PAS RETOURNER AU LYCÉE xD Bon alors là, j'ai pris une enquête de la saison 1 et je sais que je l'ai pas fait en entière (oui, y'a une grosse coupure au milieu) mais disons que c'était pas une partie importante ^.^

* * *

_**Miroir, miroir.**_

- CYNTH'! DEBOUT! hurla Alex en se tournant vers la banquette arrière de leur voiture où Cynthia s'était endormie.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un poil ce qui eut le don d'agacer Alex. «Quand elle dort, la fin du monde pourrait arriver elle ne remarquerais même pas» marmonna Alex dans sa tête. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle fouilla dans les cassettes audio de sa meilleure amie, en se faisant la promesse de lui offrir un lecteur CD pour Noël, et trouva celle qu'elle cherchait. Elle mit la cassette dans le lecteur, chercha la chanson qui l'intéressait, poussa le volume à fond et appuya sur _play_. Le son de _Back in Black _d'_AC/DC _emplit la voiture et Alex eut la joie d'observer sa meilleure amie sursauter et tomber de la banquette arrière dans le rétroviseur. Cynthia se releva et croisa le regard vert et moqueur de sa meilleure amie dans le rétroviseur alors qu'elle baissait le son de la musique.

- Je te hais!

- Je sais. Bon ramène tes fesses à l'avant, ton père a appeler avant et ...

- Ah oui ? J'ai pas entendu.

- T'étais trop occupé à tué des licornes dans ton monde de bisounours.

- Je t'emmerde!

Cynthia enjamba la banquette avant pour s'asseoir à coté d'Alex.

- Bref, je disais que ton père a appelé avant, on a une affaire!

- Du genre ?

- Un mec retrouvé mort dans sa salle de bain ...

- Seulement ça ?

- Si tu me laissais finir! Non pas seulement ça, apparemment ses yeux ont littéralement explosé!

- Ça devient intéressant!

- Je savais que ça te plairait.

- Tu me connais trop bien! Et ça se passe où ?

- Toledo dans l'Ohio, on arrive dans une petite heure! expliqua Alex en se garant sur le bas coté de la route.

- Ok mais tu fais quoi là ?

- Eh! Je te signale qu'entre l'Ohio et chez tes parents, y'a presque 10h de route et que t'a dormi presque 8h pendant que je conduisais, on échange!

- Chef, oui chef! railla Cynthia en sortant de la voiture pour prendre la place du conducteur alors qu'Alex s'affalait sur la banquette arrière.

Elles arrivèrent devant le motel de la ville une petite heure après. Cynthia réveilla Alex et elles allèrent prendre une chambre. Elles installèrent leurs affaires, se disputèrent pour le lit le plus proche de l'entrée et Alex, qui avait fini par capituler pour laisser ledit lit à Cynthia parce qu'après tout si "un tueur armé décide de nous tuer tu es la première sur son chemin", s'était assise sur l'autre lit et se mit à feuilleter le journal qu'elle avait discrètement subtilisé au mec de l'accueil.

- Parfait! s'écria-t-elle si soudainement que le coeur de Cynthia manqua un battement.

- De ?

- Les funérailles de Mr Shoemaker ont lieu aujourd'hui! On pourrait aller y faire un tour.

- Histoire d'interroger des gens ?

- Non pour aller boire des cocktails! Bien sûr banane pour aller interroger des gens!

Cynthia passa à coté de sa meilleure amie pour la taper à l'arrière de la tête et alla dans la salle de bain.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Bah je vais me changer banane!

- Des agents du FBI qui débarque à des funérailles, ça serait flippant non ?

- Laisse moi au moins mettre une de mes robes noires, histoire d'être dans le bon ton!

- Bonne idée, je vais peut-être le faire aussi tiens ...

- Pas la peine Alex. T'es tout le temps en noir, t'a le look d'une croque mort, tu te fondras facilement dans la masse.

- J't'emmerde.

_***#*#*#***_

Sam et Dean entrèrent dans la maison où les funérailles avaient lieu. Une photo du mort était posé sur un bureau et des gens discutaient un peu partout, habillés tous en noir.

- On n'est pas habillés dans le bon ton, dit Dean à son frère.

- Non là c'est sûr, vous avez fait fort, lui répondit une tête blonde.

- Cynthia ?

- Yep. On va finir par croire que vous nous suivez, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ou alors c'est vous qui nous suivez.

- Bref, vous aussi cette histoire d'yeux complètement explosés vous a attiré ? demanda Alex en les rejoignant

- Vous avez vu le légiste ? s'étonna Sam

- Nop, mon père nous l'a dit, expliqua Cynthia

- Comment il a su ?

- Mon père est plein de ressource. En parlant de ça, des nouvelles de votre père ?

- Non toujours pas.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur nous.

- Ouais merci. Bon, allons interroger des gens!

- Ouais.

_***#*#*#***_

Ils se dirigèrent tout les quatre vers le groupe de fille où un homme leur avait indiqué que se trouvaient les deux filles de Mr Shoemaker. Dean s'approcha de l'une d'elle alors que les trois autres restaient derrière lui.

- Je suppose que vous êtes Donna ? lui demanda-t-il

- Oui, lui répondit la jeune femme.

- Bonjour. Nous sommes désolé, dit Sam en s'approchant à son tour.

- Merci.

- Moi c'est Sam et lui c'est Dean. On travaillait avec votre père. Et les deux filles, c'est Cynthia et Alex, des amis à nous.

- Ah oui ? Vous travailliez avec mon père ?

- Oui. C'est affreux tout ça. Attaque cérébrale, répondit Dean.

- Je pense pas qu'elle ai envie de parler de ça maintenant! s'énerva une des fille à coté de Donna

- Autant en parler maintenant, répliqua Donna

- Oui. Avez-vous remarqué des symptômes ? Des étourdissements ? Des migraines ? voulut savoir Dean

- Non.

- C'est parce que c'était pas du tout une attaque, s'exclama une jeune fille à coté de Donna

- Lily, ne dis pas ça.

Et ils comprirent que c'était la deuxième fille de la victime, la petite soeur de Donna.

- Quoi ? demanda Alex en s'approchant elle aussi

- C'est rien d'important. Ne l'écoutez pas, répondit Donna

**- **Non. Tout ça s'est produit à cause de moi, expliqua la jeune soeur

- On t'a déjà dit que non.

- Qu'est ce qui peut te faire dire ça ? s'enquit Alex en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

- Parce que je l'ai dit avant qu'il se fasse tué.

- Tu as dit quoi ? l'interrogea encore Alex, ne comprenant pas où Lily voulait en venir.

- Bloody Mary. Trois fois devant le miroir de la salle de bains. Elle lui a arraché les yeux, c'est elle qui l'a tuée.

Cynthia, qui s'était avancée à coté d'Alex ouvrit de gros yeux et elle vit que sa meilleure amie avait fait de même.

- Non, je t'ai expliqué que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui expliqua sa soeur.

- Oui je crois que ta sœur a raison, Lily. La cause de la mort n'est pas Bloody Mary. Ton père ne l'a jamais dit, hein ? demanda Cynthia, plus pour savoir que pour rassurer la jeune fille.

- Non je ne crois pas.

Alex se releva et ils saluèrent les filles avant de repartir à l'intérieur et de monter discrètement à l'étage. Ils longèrent un couloir et trouvèrent la salle de bain où du sang était encore présent par terre.

- La légende de Bloody Mary. Est-ce que papa a déjà eu des preuves que c'était bien une réalité ? demanda Sam à son frère.

- Aucune idée, lui répondit celui-ci

- Et toi Cynth' ? Ton père a déjà entendu parler d'elle ?

- Je ne crois pas. Mais je peux toujours lui envoyer un sms pour lui demander.

- Bon sang, Bloddy Mary ? Sérieusement ? demanda Alex. Le nombre de fois où je l'ai dit étant gamine et pourtant je suis encore vivante!

- Apparemment, ça n'arrive quand dans cette ville, supposa Cynthia.

- Mais, commença Sam, normalement c'est la personne qui dit, il ferma le meuble avec le miroir qui était tourné vers lui, qui dit vous savez quoi qui est tué mais là ...

- Mais là, c'est Shoemaker qui est la victime, finit Dean.

- Oui.

- J'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. En tout cas, on sait qu'il est bien mort devant le miroir. La fillette a raison. D'après ce que raconte la légende, « tu sais qui » arrache bien les yeux.

- Il faut qu'on éclaircisse ça, dit Cynthia.

- Oh oh, s'exclama Alex qui était retourné vers la porte.

- Quoi ?

- Sortez vite, on a de la compagnie.

Et effectivement, ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers. Ils eurent à peine le temps de tous sortir que la jeune femme qui s'était énervé contre Dean tout à l'heure se retrouva devant eux ;

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

- Euh… On se lavait les mains, inventa rapidement Alex

- Mais, qui êtes-vous ?

- Mais, il vous l'ont dit tout à l'heure. Ils travaillaient avec le père de Donna.

- Non, pas de chance. Il s'occupait de gestion de patrimoine tout seul. Et, toutes ces questions bizarres dans le jardin, qu'est-ce que ça cache ? Vous allez tout me raconter ou… Ou je hurle comme une folle.

- Tu veux que je te donne une bonne raison de hurler ? menaça Cynthia

- Cynth'! la réprimanda Sam avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, d'accord. D'accord. La mort de Mr Shoemaker a été soudaine.

- Ouais. Il a eu une attaque.

- Il n'a aucun des symptômes d'une attaque. Pour nous, c'est forcément autre chose.

- Ah ! Et quoi ?

- Très franchement, on l'ignore. Mais, on aimerait éviter que ça frappe quelqu'un d'autre. Vous savez tout.

- Alors… Si tu tiens toujours à crier, vas-y, fais toi plaisir, railla Cynthia

- Qui êtes-vous ? Des policiers ?

- On peut dire ça, oui.

Sam sortit un stylo et un bout de papier de sa poche et y griffonna son numéro de portable.

- Bon, écoutez. Tenez, réfléchissez à tout ça. Si vous ou une de vos amies remarquez quelque chose de bizarre, téléphonez-nous vite. _  
_

_***#*#*#***_

[Le jour d'après.]

Ils étaient tout les quatre dans l'Impala et ressortaient tout juste de chez Charlie chez qui ils avaient du cacher tout les miroirs ou toute chose où elle pouvait voir son reflet. Cette fois, ils allaient direct là où le miroir était entreposé et allaient tué _Bloody Mary_ une bonne fois pour toute._  
_

- Il y a juste un truc que je comprends pas, dit soudainement Cynthia, la mort de son copain, c'est pas la faute de Charlie! C'est l'autre débile qui s'est suicidé! Alors pourquoi Mary en a-t-elle après cette pauvre fille ?

- Tu sais Cynth', les esprits ne cherchent pas très loin. Charlie avait un secret et il y a eu un mort, c'est suffisant pour Mary.

- Vu comme ça.

- Sinon j'ai réflechi, je pense que c'est pas suffisant de simplement briser le miroir dans lequel elle apparaitra.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent les trois autres à l'unisson

- Et bien, Mary se déplace constamment. Elle passé apparemment de miroir en miroir, alors elle risque de continuer à le faire pendant encore beaucoup de temps.

- Tu pense qu'il faut la faire apparaître dans son miroir à elle alors ? supposa Alex

- Exact, et le briser.

- Là j'avoue, brillant!

- Mais t'es sûr que ça va marcher ? s'enquit Dean

- Franchement, je suis sûr de rien.

- Et qui va l'apeler ? voulut savoir Cynthia

- Je le ferai. Et, elle s'en prendra à moi, répondit simplement Sam

- Alors ça, pas question! s'exclama Dean en arrêtant la voiture. C'est encore pour Jessica que tu fais ça ? Tu crois que c'est ce secret que tu caches qui l'a tué ? Sam, arrête, sinon ça finira mal. Les cauchemars que tu fais, la manière que tu as de l'appeler au milieu de la nuit, ça va te tuer. Alors, écoute-moi. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prend-t-en à la chose qui l'a tuée. Et, même si on y réfléchit, prend-t-en à moi, parce c'est moi qui t'ait éloigné d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

- Euh, on a loupé un chapitre ? questionna Alex qui ne comprenait rien à la discussion des Winchester.

- Toi, non plus, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'aurais rien changé, continua Dean en ignorant la question d'Alex

- J'aurais dû l'avertir, expliqua Sam

- L'avertir de quoi ? Tu le savais qu'elle allait mourir ? De toute façon, sa mort n'a rien de secret. Je sais très bien ce qui est arrivé. Ça ne marchera pas avec Mary.

- Tu ne sais rien.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Ecoute. Dean, tu ne sais pas la vérité. Je ne t'ai pas dit toute l'histoire.

- C'est quoi la vérité ?

- Ça ne serait plus un secret si je te le disais.

- Non. C'est hors de question. N'y pense même pas, répéta Dean

- Alors je le ferais moi! dit soudainement Alex, je le ferais ok ? Comme ça c'est réglé il n'arrivera rien à Sam!

- Pas si vite ma petite, t'es ma meilleure amie et t'es plus jeune que moi donc sous ma responsabilité hein! Je te laisserai pas faire!

- Mais Cynth'! Cette fille est condamné si on le fait pas! Je le ferais!

- Cynthia a raison Alex, c'est pas à toi de faire ça! Je le ferais, point final! trancha Sam.

_***#*#*#***_

Il arrivèrent devant la boutique quelques minutes plus tard. Sam força la porte et ils entrèrent tout les quatre à l'intérieur ...pour se retrouver face à un bonne centaine de miroir.

- Génial, raillèrent les filles d'une seule voix.

- Bon bah, y'a plus qu'à chercher!

Cynthia et Alex regardèrent une dernière fois la photo du miroir qu'ils cherchaient que Dean tenait en main avant de partir à sa recherche d'un coté alors que les garçons partirent de l'autre coté. Alex entendit la voix de Dean qui supposa que le miroir avait du être vendu et celle de Sam qui affirmait que non.

- Les filles! On l'a trouvé!

Elles rejoignirent les Winchester devant le miroir de Mary.

- Toujours sur de vouloir le faire ? demanda Alex à Sam.

-Sûr.

Cynthia et Alex restèrent en arrière alors que Sam brandit une barre de fer vers le miroir et que Dean restait à coté en tenant la lampe torche.

- Bloody Mary, récita Sam, Bloody Mary, il jeta un dernier regard vers les filles dans le miroir, Bloody Mary.

Une lumière éclaira l'intérieur de la boutique et un bruit de voiture se garant devant retentit.

- Je vais régler ça. Vous restez ici. Tapez sur tout ce qui bouge.

Et il glissa un "Surveillez bien Sam" aux filles avant de sortir. Et il y eu un grand silence. Sam fixait le miroir en face de lui alors que les filles scrutaient les autres miroir. Il y eut un bruit sur leur droite et même Sam jeta un regard vers le miroir qui était sur sa droite. Alors que les filles cherchaient de quoi se défendre, le reflet de Sam commença à saigner des yeux. Sam n'eut pas le temps de le briser que le reflet se mit à parler alors que lui ne pouvait plus bouger tellement il avait mal.

- C'est ta faute. Tu l'as tuée. Tu as tué Jessica.

Cynthia jeta un regard horrifié vers Sam et chercha la barre de fer que Dean avait en main avant de sortir mais elle dut vite se rendre compte qu'il l'avait emmené avec lui.

- Tu lui as pas dit qui tu étais vraiment, continua le reflet de Sam. Mais, il n'y a pas que ça, tu sais. Ces terribles cauchemars que tu fais, et qui te font voir Jessica en train de mourir, en train de brûler, ils avaient commencé déjà bien avant le drame. Allez, avoue-le ! Tu souhaitais désespérément être normal. Tu pensais que ce n'était que des rêves. Comment as-tu osé ne pas t'alarmer ? Comment as-tu osé la laisser seule ce soir-là ? Tu aurais pu éviter sa mort !

Sam était maintenant à terre. Mais Cynthia trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et courut briser le miroir. Elle s'accroupit ensuite vers Sam pour l'aider à se relever.

- Alex faut que tu m'aides!

Cynthia releva la tête en se rendant compte que sa meilleure amie ne répondait et la vit, debout devant le miroir de Mary, les yeux saignant.

- C'est de ta faute. C'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont mort. Tu as toujours su que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Tu as toujours su que rester les mettaient en danger mais tu es quand même rester.

Cynthia cherchait la barre de fer avec laquelle elle avait briser l'autre miroir mais ne la trouva pas. Elle compris pourquoi quand elle vit Dean s'en servir pour briser le miroir de Mary. Alex tomba par terre et se tenait la tête. Dean l'aida à se relever et a marcher alors que Cynthia faisait la même chose avec Sam. Mais un bruit de pas sur du verre brisé les fit se retourner pour voir Mary marcher vers eux. Ils tombèrent alors tout les quatre par terre, les yeux en sang. Dean attrapa un miroir juste à coté de lui et avec l'aide de Cynthia, le tint devant eux pour les protéger de Mary qui en voyant son reflet se désintégra.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes au sol, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

- Je viens de penser à un truc, dit Dean en ricanant.

- Quoi ?

- Avec toute cette casse, on en a pour 700 de malheur.

- Je pensais à la même chose, ironisa Alex en se tournant vers Dean.

- Bon, va falloir sortir avant que les flics se réveillent, expliqua Dean

- Se réveillent ? s'étonna Cynthia

- J'ai un peu du les assommer.

Ils sortirent de la boutique, Dean soutenant Sam et Cynthia soutenant Alex et montèrent dans la voiture. Les Winchester devant et les filles derrière. Cynthia appela Charlie pour la prévenir qu'elle pouvait à nouveau se regarder dans un miroir sans risquer de se faire tuer. Elle lui passa ensuite Sam qui voulait lui dire de ne pas s'en vouloir pour son copain, qu'elle n'aurait rien pu empêcher. Il la salua, raccrocha et donna son portable à Cynthia.

- Qu'est ce qui a ? demanda-t-il en voyant son frère sourire.

- Rien. C'est juste que c'était un très bon conseil. Eh Sam ?

- Oui ?

- Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, tu pourrais me dire ton secret non ? Ou quand on aura viré les filles si tu préfère.

- Sympa, railla Cynthia.

- Ecoute. T'es mon frangin. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi. Mais, j'ai quand même le droit de garder certaines choses pour moi, expliqua Sam

Dean retourna le regard vers la route, déçu. Puis il repensa à ce que le reflet d'Alex lui disait, il leva la tête et croisa le regard vert de la jeune femme dans le rétro.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler moi non plus, répondit-t-elle à sa question muette.

- Vous êtes pas sympa! s'exclama Cynthia d'un air faussement vexé.

Ils retournèrent au motel, déposer les filles et recupérer leurs affaires. Avant de partir, ils allèrent dirent au revoir aux filles.

- Je pense qu'on se reverra! dit Cynthia

- Je crois aussi, répondit Sam

- Et au faite, commença Cynthia en tendant un bout de papier à Dean, tenez, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour trouver votre père ou pour n'importe quoi, apelez nous.

- Ca marche. Mais si tu tenais tant à me donner ton numéro, tu pouvais aussi le faire dans d'autre circonstance, répondit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'oeil enjoleur

- Rêve pas trop Don Juan.

Les garçons partirent dans l'Impala et les fit chargèrent la Comet.

- Et on va où cette fois ? demanda Alex à sa meilleure amie

- Là où le vent nous porteras, plaisanta Cynthia. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'apelle mon père!

Elles montèrent dans leur voiture, Alex au volant et Cynthia à coté. Cynthia sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son père.

- Papa ? C'est moi. Ouais, t'y croira jamais! Bloody Mary quoi! Pas trop de casse non. Alex a failli y rester mais ça va. Ouais faudra remercier Dean pour ça. Oui ils étaient de nouveau là, non pas John non. Et sinon, une enquête pour nous ? Non. Ok. Bon bah ouais je pense qu'on va venir vous rendre visite oui. A bientôt. Moi aussi! Et embrasse maman pour nous.

Elle raccrocha et se faufila à l'arrière.

- Tu me réveille quand t'a besoin que je te relaye hein!

- Yep! On retourne chez toi alors ?

- Oui! Ma mère va être heureuse, on est pas resté la dernière fois!

- Ok. Bonne nuit faignasse!

- Rooh, j't'emmerde!

Alex se concentra sur la route et plongea dans ses pensées.

**_Flash-Back ; _**

- Ah oui ? Et où voudrait tu que je te suive ? demanda Alex

- Là où le vent nous porteras! Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? demanda Cynthia, tu verras! La vie de chasseuse sur les routes est bien mieux que ta vie de maintenant.

- Je sais pas.

- Réfléchis vite, je repars demain moi, avec ou sans toi.

**_Fin Flash-Back._**

* * *

Voilà :D Un gros bout cette fois x) Même si je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je reprends une enquête comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait que du copier/coller xD Bref, faudrait peut-être que je songe à aller me coucher moi xP


End file.
